The present invention relates generally to notification systems, and more particularly to an automated monitoring system for providing information about automobile collisions.
It is common for an automobile accident to occur in which the only witness is the offending party. When the offending party fails to provide contact information, the innocent victim is left without a means of identifying the responsible party or determining who was at fault.
Similarly, when two parties are involved in an automobile accident, the shock of the situation may impair one party's ability to obtain contact information about the other. Additionally, a party may not be able to remember or articulate the events immediately preceding the accident or subsequent thereto.